japan_voice_actorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Romi Park
Romi Park (朴 璐美 Paku Romi, born January 22, 1972)1 is a Korean–Japanese actress, voice actress and singerborn in Edogawa, Tokyo. Born as a Korean national, she became a Japanese citizen afterwards. She graduated from the Tōhō Gakuen College of Drama and Music and studied Korean language in Yonsei University's Korean Language Institute (한국어학당). At the first Seiyu Awards, she won Best Actress in a leading role for her portrayal of Nana Osaki.Her most well-known roles are usually tough, calm and mature preteen or teenage boys who are often called prodigies in their fictional universes (for example, Tao Ren, Ken Ichijouji, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Edward Elric, Kosuke Ueki and Natsume Hyūga). Her female roles also fit the "tough/punk lady" archetype (Temari from Naruto, Nana Osaki and Teresa in Claymore). She is going to play Madame Thenardier in the musical Les Miserables (musical) in 2019. Filmographyedit Animeedit Theatreedit Filmedit Drama CDedit Video gamesedit Dubbing rolesedit Notesedit # Jump up^ Due to technical issues, Park's name is often written as 朴ロ美 due to the Hyōgaiji status of 璐 She has also been referred by 朴路美 and 朴王路美. Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://koreajoongangdaily.joins.com/news/article/article.aspx?aid=2607077 # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' ''g h'' ''i j'' ''k l'' ''m n'' ''o p'' ''q r'' ''s t'' ''u v'' ''w x'' ''y z'' ''aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao apaq ar as at au av aw ax ay az ba bb bc bd be bf bg bh bi bj bk bl bm bn bo bp bq br bs bt bubv bw bx by bz ca cb cc cd ce cf cg ch ci cj ck cl cm cn co cp cq cr cs ct cu cv cw cx cy cz dadb dc dd de df dg dh di dj dk dl dm dn do dp dq dr ds dt du dv dw dx dy dz ea eb ec ed ee efeg eh ei ej ek el em en eo ep eq er es et eu ev ew ex ey ez fa fb fc fd fe ff fg fh fi fj fk fl fm fn fofp fq fr fs ft fu fv fw fx fy fz ga gb gc gd ge gf gg gh gi gj gk gl gm gn go gp gq gr gs gt gu gvgw gx gy gz ha hb hc # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' ''t u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z aa ab ac ad ae af ag ah ai aj ak al am an ao # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ External linksedit * Official blog (in Japanese) * Official website (in Japanese) * Romi Park at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Japanese voice actresses Category:Living people Category:1972 births Category:Japanese female pop singers